


Outside Points of View

by peskylilcritter



Series: Sketch, reporting for duty [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: That time Dooku's droids captured Obi-Wan and a bunch of clone troopers, as experienced by a few of the troopers.





	

Pin is too new to have met Sketch the first time he was around but everyone in the 212th knows about him. Well, ‘knows’ in the sense that they’re aware that he exists and that Captain Rex of the 501st is extremely fond of him. (The tone in which this information is usually shared makes it absolutely clear just what sort of fondness the Captain supposedly has for Sketch, the non-existant clone.)

Tiny, on the other hand, did meet Sketch. And wondered what the fuck happened to the weird little shiny.

*

When it becomes clear that they’re vastly outnumbered and escape is impossible - especially with the General unconscious and bleeding - Captain Rex starts pulling bits of armor off their dead brothers, apologizing all the while.

Pin took a quick look at the General right after he dropped to make sure he wasn’t going to die right then and there, and now he’s making the rounds among his injured brothers while Tiny plays lookout with a clone from the 501st.

Tiny, out of curiosity, keeps as much of his attention as he can spare on the Captain and the General.

Once he’s collected a complete suit of armor Rex puts it all down next to the General and starts taking off Kenobi’s own scarce armor. Then he starts trying to get Kenobi out of his clothes.

Tiny watches Blue stand abruptly and limp over to Rex and Kenobi, ignoring Pin’s order to “keep your weight off that leg as much as possible if you want to keep it.”

“All due respect, Captain,” he says, “but what the fuck do you think you’re doing.”

Rex, either not noticing or ignoring the tone, glances up at Blue for a second and pulls off Kenobi’s second boot. “Saving his life, kid.”

“I’m older than you are, Captain. And it looks to me like you’re undressing an unconscious man.”

“Yeah, well, he’s a Jedi--”

“Obviously.”

“As I was saying,” Rex says, glaring up at Blue, “He’s a Jedi and unless we can disguise him the klankers will know it too. I don’t know about you but I’m not in the mood to hand Kenobi over to Dooku on a fucking porcelain platter.”

Blue doesn’t reply and they sort of still, glaring each other down while the rest of their brothers stare.

Kenobi shifts slightly and groans.

Rex immediately turns away from Blue to lean over him. Tiny’s too far to hear what he says but the tone is-- not just fond or worried; Rex sounds like Blue when he’s talking to Seven late at night when everyone else is asleep. That’s not just respect or admiration, that’s closer to love.

And judging by the look on Rex’s face it’s the romance kind of love.

Whatever Rex says to him makes Kenobi settle again quickly and Rex starts putting him in the armor, speaking quietly the entire time.

He’s only just barely managed to jam the helmet onto Kenobi’s head when the klankers find them.

*

As close as he’s standing, Tiny can’t help but overhear the conversation Rex and Kenobi have on the way to Dooku’s hideout.

It explains a lot of things.

Blue, squished between Tiny and Seven scowls the entire time. Tiny has no idea what the hell happened to his helmet.

Kenobi meditates the entire way after he promises Rex he’ll be ready. He looks a bit steadier after, but his steps are uncertain and a bit wobbly, and he leans against Rex frequently.

Tiny exchanges worried looks with Pin and resolves to make his General sit still to get checked over as soon as fucking possible.

Dooku’s monologue when they arrive is ridiculous and boring, consisting mainly of threats and delusions of grandeur. How that man manages to lead an army more or less successfully is a mystery to Tiny.

*

Kenobi’s only barely conscious by the time Pin finally gets to take a closer look at his injuries.

He’s got a concussion and probably quite a few bruises and cuts under his armor but Pin is pretty sure he’ll live.

The way Rex talks to him and touches him seems rather more familiar than one would expect from a general and his subordinate. Especially a Jedi general.

And the way Kenobi responds....

Well, it’s unexpected to say the least.

*

Blue is fucking relieved beyond words when Skywalker finally shows up. Maybe he’ll get his captain to leave Blue’s Jedi in peace.

And anyway, these cells are really dusty and he keeps sneezing. It’s gotten to the point that Seven is looking at him like he wants to drag him to a medic.

Fuck that and fuck this entire fucking day.

Blue wants his bunk and Seven to cuddle with and all the blankets.


End file.
